universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Rayman
How to Unlock *Have a Online Battle *Play 380 VS Matches After completing one of the two methods, Rayman must be defeated in The Dream Forest stage, which will unlock him and his stage. Entrance Forming Electoons Electoons appear in his starting place and form together to create Rayman. Special Attacks Netrual B - Ray-Punch Rayman sends a punch to the opponent. Keep the Special Move button pressed in order to charge. Release it to throw a fist-like projectile which returns to it's owner. The distance depends on charge time. If you press and hold it for a long time, Rayman's punch will go far and causes great damage. Side B - Lockjaw Rayman tosses out a lockjaw and latches it on the opponent. After grabbing them, they start electrocuting the opponent for a few seconds, and pulls them back by pressing A. It can also used as a tether recovery. Up B - Hairycopter Rayman forms a helicopter with his hair. While using the up special, he can fly around and can be cancelled into an Arieal attack. Down B - Heavy Metal Fist Rayman puts his metal gloves from Rayman 3. During this move, Rayman cannot recieve knockback or getting flinced, but still gets stunned and damage however. Releasing the B button will punch the opponent with huge knockback and tapping the A button will rapidly punches with his fists, it also cause to doubles the damage, here's the formula list: *Uncharged B button - 4% (Doubles to 11%) *Uncharged A button - 1% per hit (Doubles to 3% per hit) *Half-Charged B button - 5% (Doubles to 12%) *Half-Charged A button - 3% per hit (Doubles to 5% per hit) *Full Charged B button - 6% (Doubles to 14%) *Full Charged A button - 6% per hit (Doubles to 8% per hit) However, the only problem is that he has a hinder movement. This can be removed by pressing Down B again. Final Smash - Moskito Moskito, appears and Rayman jumps onto him. While on Moskito, he can fly around and not only can sting the opponents by pressing A, but he can also shoot bullets from Moskito's nose by pressing B all diagonally. After 25 seconds, Rayman jumps off, and Moskito flies away. KOSFX KOSFX1: Augh! KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: "NOOOOoooooo.....!!!" Screen KOSFX: *cough* Taunts Up: Doing his trademark Grimace, where he stick his tongue out and make a strange gargling noise. Sd: Pulls out his body, bounces it like a basketball, and puts it back on him. Dn: A silver LUM appears behind Rayman, gets absorbed by him, and jumps up. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Doing his victory pose from Rayman 1 Victory 2: Ly appears, releases a blue aura orb, as it absorbs to Rayman, then he jumps in joy and yell "YAAAHHOOOO!" Victory 3: Rayman with Murfy doing their victory pose. Lose/Clap: Falls all of his parts. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Rayman is a limbless creature who was created by several nymphs as an effort to shield the world from evil. His lack of limbs is attributed to lum shortage upon creation. Despite his peculiar nature, Rayman is very laid back, enrgetic, childish even, and apparently will stop at nothing to help those in need, going even as far as to defeat villains such as Mr. Dark, Admiral Razorbeard and Adre. Despite his lack of limbs, Rayman's physique is phenomenal. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo - A punch with a slap followed by a kick for a 3-hit combo. *Dash Attack - Slides on the ground to hit the opponent. Tilts *Side Tilt - A clap that creates a shockwave. *Up Tilt - A weak but swift uppercut sort of attack. *Down Tilt - A quick punch in ducking position. Smashes *Side - Lands on both hands and performs a powerful kick with both legs. *Up - A two-hand powerful upwards attack. *Down - Cartwheels over the opponent. Aerials *N-Air - Engulfs himself within a very fast whirling hand motion. *F-Air - A rather slow, drop kick. *B-Air - Gracefully hits the opponent with his butt. *U-Air - Kicks the opponent up into the air. *D-Air - Extends both legs downwards. Grab, Throws *Grab - Grabs with a Plunger *Pummel - Repidently punches with his right hand. *Forward - Swiftly lifts the opponent and thows him forward. *Backward - Faces backwards while launching the opponent behind him. *Up - Swiftly lifts the opponent and throws him upwards. *Down - Steps on the opponent multiple times. Others *Ledge attack - Lands on both hands and kicks with both legs. *100% ledge attack - ??? *Front attack - Rayman sticks out his toungue and slaps it on the opponent. *Back attack - ??? *Trip attack - ??? Changes from Super Smash Bros. Crusade to Super Lawl * * * * * * * * * Icon An Electoon Victory Music Lost Beats - Rayman Origins Kirby Hat Rayman's hair. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Purple: Deafult *Red *Orange *Blue: Globox skin *Pink *Green *Black: Bad Rayman *Dark Violet: Raymesis Trivia * Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Non-Human Category:Ubisoft Category:Rayman Category:Super Lawl Category:Super Smash Bros Crusade Category:Text & Read Based Games Category:Collaterale1's Text & Read Movesets Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Characters whose head doesn't attach to the rest of their body Category:OneyPlays Played Category:All Star Battlemania